


Experimentation

by VidalsQueen



Series: HZD Prompts [4]
Category: Horizon: Zero Dawn (Video Game)
Genre: Blindfolds, F/M, Foreplay, Knifeplay, Light Bondage, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut, Wax Play, erend mentioned, nil mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-09
Updated: 2018-10-09
Packaged: 2019-07-28 17:04:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16246034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VidalsQueen/pseuds/VidalsQueen
Summary: Aloy and Avad experiment in the bedroom.





	Experimentation

**Author's Note:**

> This is for the prompt "Tactile".

The soft silk slipped over her face, covering her eyes and drawing in the darkness of the night. 

“Avad, what are you doing?” Aloy lifted her hands to remove the makeshift blindfold.

“Shh, trust me,” his breath glided across her earlobe sending shivers up her spine. 

She lowered her hands but was unsure where to put them as Avad circled her. She reached for him only to find open air. Where did he go? What was this all about? He had said he had a surprise for her, but blindfolding her was not something she was prepared for. She didn’t like not being able to see. Her fingers itched to pull the silk from her face, to figure out what the Sun-King was up to but she did trust Avad, maybe more than anyone. She didn’t think he was going to hurt her; she just didn’t really like surprises. That was part of her MO, always being one step ahead, always able to analyze her way out of any situation. 

The rolling wheels of a cart drew her attention. She could hear the contents rattle; hear the soft thuds as whirrs as it glided across the marble floor. She could smell the faint smoke of lit candles and the soft warm scent of the oils Baniti used to give massages. She wondered if this meant that Avad planned to give her a massage or if this would be something new. Of course, the blindfold was new. 

Aloy’s nerves continued to grow as Avad was unresponsive to her questioning. This was getting ridiculous. She couldn’t just stand in the middle of his room, blindfolded forever. But she knew it had really only been a few minutes. She didn’t like this growing sense of anticipation, it set her skin on fire, making her fidget and giving her an overwhelming sense of dread. 

She had just about decided she’d had enough and reached for her blindfold when a soft stroke caressed her abdomen. But it wasn’t Avad’s fingers. This touch was lighter. 

He continued to play over her abdomen, up the exposed skin of her arm, along the tiny exposed diamonds in her leggings. 

“Tell me, Aloy. What do you feel?” Avad whispered the words in her ear, and again his hot breath tickled her earlobe, sending tiny, pleasurable tendrils of pleasure through her body. 

“Soft, light, it almost tickles but the pressure isn’t really hard enough to actually tickle. A feather?” She didn’t understand this game. What was the point of it? Was he trying to teach her something? Test her skill at detecting the variations in objects?

“Very good,” he almost chuckled. 

The feather was taken away and replaced with something she knew immediately. 

“Leather.” 

Avad chuckled heartily this time, “I should have known that was too easy.”

He then unclasped the hook of her vest and slid the material down her shoulders. It hit the floor with a light plop. The silk undershirt was next, but not wanting to interfere with her blindfold, he simply pushed the fabric up and out of the way, exposing her breasts to the cool night air. 

Her nipples immediately pearled. She hadn’t thought about the fact that this may be leading to a quite pleasurable place. This act was quite foreign. They had never played games like this but now that she understood the purpose of the blindfold, she grew wet at the thought of what may come next. 

Avad slid his tongue over the pearled tips, making Aloy groan and press her legs together to fight the need to stop with all of this foolishness and have him. She spent so many nights away from him that she didn’t need any added enticement to be with him. This simply felt like a way to delay what she really wanted. Him. Inside her. Now.

“Avad, this is silly. Do we have to do this?” She complained. She didn’t want to make him feel like she didn’t want him, or this, but it was too much wanting and waiting for her liking. 

“Shh, just trust me.” He whispered again. 

Cool metal touched her skin next. It was easy to tell it was the dull edge of a blade. This brought a new kind of excitement into the mix. Avad was obviously wielding a weapon and touching it to her skin. She didn’t feel in danger, but the thought that a slip of his hand could make this a different experiment altogether amped up her nerves and ignited her skin. 

He was careful as he stroked the blade across her skin but also let the sharp tip scrape along her flesh more than once. He was gentle enough that he knew it wouldn’t hurt her, but it raised tiny red scratch marks in her flesh. He soothed each one with a lap of his tongue. The softness of his touch after the abrasive touch of the knife left Aloy squirming where she stood. He could tell that she had figured out what new instrument he was using to entice her with when her lips had circled into an “o” and her breath hitched. Yet, she didn’t identify the object in hand. It seemed that this had actually intrigued her enough to allow him to continue. 

She rubbed her legs together, trying to alleviate some of the growing need budding within her, but it seemed with every soft stroke of the dull metal, came an answering scrape, followed but Avad’s soft, liquid apology. Aloy was beginning to understand why Avad wanted to play this game. While she thought about him all the time, she always knew she’d be coming home to soft kisses, to tender strokes and sweet words. This was different. When she thought about this later, it would likely bring a need that she would be forced to alleviate even before seeing him in the palace. This would turn her thoughts to him and an instant desire for him would bud and build. It was funny that Erend had his way of doing this, as did Nil, and she was only now seeing it from this man who seemed intent on torturing her into a frenzy. But she loved that about him. He never forced himself into any position in her mind, in her bed, than she gave him. He knew the others asked a lot from her and he was always willing to simply wait his turn, bide his time. 

She recalled the night of Itamen’s party like it was yesterday. Then, he had shown his desire for her could match Nil’s. He had proven that his strength could match Erend’s. He had also proven that if he was forced to wait too long, he would come up with some new and exciting way to please her. Left to his own devices, she wondered if he dwelled on their next time together and what he could do to make her want him more. 

This was definitely working.

Soon, the blade was taken away and Avad approached. This time to remove her skirt and her leggings. She was now bare before him. This sent a thrill through her because she still couldn’t see him, yet, he could see all of her. She had no idea if he stood stark naked in front of her, or if he still wore the adornments of his office. Yet, the idea of him doing all of this while naked and ramrod hard had her again rubbing her legs together. She was tempted to touch herself, but every time she tried or tried to touch him, his fingers would wrap around her wrist and bring her hands back to her sides. 

Then, slowly and gently, he took her hands and guided her to the edge of the bed. 

“Do you still trust me,” his voice was husky with desire.

Aloy could do nothing other than nod her head. 

Avad guided her to the center of the bed and spread her legs and arms. It was such an odd position, that Aloy nearly had the desire to make blanket angels in the sheets. She’d always done this when laying in the deep snow and it was the only time she could recall being in a position like this. 

The same soft silk that had been wrapped around her eyes was now encircling her wrists and ankles. She knew, without testing that Avad had somehow tied her to the bedposts. Again, she wondered what the thought behind this was. 

She let out a tiny ‘yip’ as something hot trailed along her belly. It didn’t hurt, so much as startle her. But this wasn’t her idea of pleasure, that was until the heat cooled and left a tender spot for Avad languish over. This odd mix of gentle pain and equally gentle pleasure had Aloy tugging on her restraints. This was too much. But she’d thought this before. Avad wasn’t the only one who liked this slow torture, this claiming of sorts. Nil had done much the same thing when he’d tried to brand her as his. And that night brought some of the greatest pleasure she’d ever experienced. 

Finally, after a few minutes of exchanging the heat, of what she now recognized as candle wax, with either the cool metal of the blade or his equally hot mouth, he released the restraints on her ankles. 

Without any further preamble, Avad kissed her soaked pussy lips. Her hips rose to meet him and he sucked her clit with fervor, his hands pulling her closer as they wrapped around her backside. 

Aloy came. Her whole body shook with the force of it. She had wanted, desperately, to find some relief from his previous ministrations that it didn’t take much once he actually touched her where she needed it most. She felt Avad’s lips curl into a smile. He gave her slit one last stroke of his tongue before he raised himself up and lined his body up with hers. 

The sensation of his cock entering her was almost too much. She was already so close to the brink of another orgasm that when he began pumping into her she wrapped her fingers into the silk restraints and held on for dear life. She knew she would be screaming his name in a matter of seconds.


End file.
